<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rearmed by KuuraKaihomieli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160540">Rearmed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuuraKaihomieli/pseuds/KuuraKaihomieli'>KuuraKaihomieli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Dominant Hordak, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shakespearean Hordak, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuuraKaihomieli/pseuds/KuuraKaihomieli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entrapta becomes rather aroused while building a new armor for Hordak. The Warlord must teach her a lesson or two about appropriate conduct.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to keep a little mental break from the frostbitten grimdarkness of The Beast Within, and write something more lighthearted and less elaborate. This ficlet was inspired by Entrapta’s hooded bedroom gaze while talking to Hordak after the armor construction scene in “Huntara”. It rather implies she might have been fantasizing about him during the process. I apologize if something alike has already been written; I still haven’t managed to read all that many stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahh, what a day it had been! Entrapta could not quite decide whether it represented the most fascinating one of its kind regarding her entire stay in the Fright Zone. Oh, the advancements in the portal research, Hordak beginning to teach her the unsung mysteries of the countless dimensions beyond Despondos, harnessing the power of the Black Garnet…all of those surpassed the little excitement she had experienced during her long, solitary years in Dryl. This day, however… Ground-shaking explosions and a hazardous rescue! A daring sneak into the Sanctum against the express orders of the Lord of the dominion, merely to hear an epic tale about a space empire reaching out towards infinity itself and the dramatic fate of its top general. Then...Hordak himself, an enigmatic and grievous figure in the middle of it all, almost like an embodiment of a classic tragedy. Denoting that this multifarious Warlord had built a facade around himself could not even begin to unravel the truth about his essence. Layers within layers...what an alien onion!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, within the confines of the Sanctum, Entrapta fiddled with the controls of Hordak’s assistive automatons. They appeared to serve him in multiple ways from maintaining his cybernetic components to supplying medical substances into his system. Oh, she had suspected for quite some time that he compensated for his biological faculties with the same aberrant technology that had infiltrated Etheria during the past few decades. Although faint, those particular clanking and whirring noises produced by the motions of his upper body would have been a giveaway even for a person less endowed with scientific and technological savvy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The </span>
  <em>
    <span>extent</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it! He was an actual cyborg! She might be able to build rather elaborate robots with a reasonable neural network providing intelligence, yet pursuing such a transdisciplinary approach of joining biological organisms to artificial components on a cellular level... That was...well, she could not quite even unearth the right terms for her entrancement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After comprehending that Hordak’s old armor might be beyond repair due to the damage it had suffered during the portal explosion, and that the continuance of his life might crucially depend on its functionalities, the engineer Princess had embarked upon a journey to construct him a replacement. That had already demanded quite some time. She had fetched a tray of stouter, albeit tiny, snacks for the very purpose, and now leaned back in her hair-chair, as a strand or two adjusted the placement of the automated arms above the standing Warlord. Regrettably his position had not proved very comfortable, standing there with either or both arms aloft. Yet it was the best they could muster under these exceptional circumstances. The bundles of cybernetic muscle tissue had been set in place, together with the internal wiring that would connect to a power source designed to sit in the middle of a type of gorget. At the moment, the robotic arms were gradually welding and attaching together the metallic plates and the sturdy but flexible substance placed over select groups of artificial muscle. At least the left side had been finalized by now, permitting Hordak to relax a trifle and keep his other arm lowered.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doubted she would have managed to construct such an elaborate marriage of First Ones’ technology and intricate cybernetic elements from scratch without lengthy studies into the peculiarities of his species, starting from the ports that accessed his biological functions or perhaps artificial organs beneath the strata of skin and muscle. Hence, they had dismantled the malfunctioning armor and devised a quick method of altering the schematic, so that existing pieces plugged into his ports without losing any of their previous, vital features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, the concept of </span>
  <em>
    <span>quick</span>
  </em>
  <span> was relative. They had spent hours stripping artificial muscle fibres from their protective casings, reattaching them into more anatomically correct and compact bundles. Newly wired to allow more efficient flexing, these would overlay Hordak’s atrophied limbs, while the ends of the bundles fastened to hub bands partially responsible for the efficient delivery of electric current. These would be secured straight into his ports, while everything would be superimposed by an exoskeleton allowing movement and at the same time shielding the pliable, artificial tissue from damage. One of the faults of his previous armor pertained to the exposure and fairly loose attachment of both the external wires and the tubes containing the artificial muscles: Both tended to short-circuit or disconnect from their sockets, damaging the structure further. The new model would introduce no such issues, as the well-sealed exomaterials enveloped everything.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A giddy smile arched her lips, as the Princess ogled Hordak from the lower perspective of her hair-nest. Oh, what an intriguing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> being he was… On regular days such an imposing, commanding presence of over seven feet tall, broad-chested, his cloak stretching taut across wide, plated shoulders; so brooding and dark of bearing... Then, beneath all the strength-enhancing cybernetic elements and pomp, dwelt this far more vulnerable creature fraught with deep, almost poetic thoughts and emotions, a different side to him she had barely scraped. He might consider himself a failure and a defect, yet she could not help admiring the complex, flexuous shapes like branching roots that vitiligo and scar tissue had generated upon his back and the wasted arms. Zigzagging, different tones of blue shifting to bone white, amalgamating into a multifaceted pattern...an apt metaphor for his entire being, in a manner of speaking. So mysterious, so byronic, so...beautiful in his trenchant power and imperfections.      </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess might have spent eons tracing the paths of those shapes with her gaze. Nevertheless, she had to acknowledge that this person so dear to her wallowed in a limbo of pain and extreme discomfiture without the aid of his cybernetic armor. Hence she had decided to hasten with the construction of the replacement, even if it most likely required numerous adjustments later on. Then again...everything began with a prototype and the alpha versions; besides, the sheer idea of him crashing onto the floor in a spell of infirmity and losing his consciousness tore at her very heartstrings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did not quite yet comprehend what ailed him. Nevertheless, she had observed numerous disconcerting signs and afflictions that degraded the quality of his life, and all of these discoveries shed new light to the purposes of the myriad devices in the Sanctum, not to mention the features of the armor. For one thing, the cybernetic components corrected some of his motor abilities maimed by the degeneration of sinew and muscle tissue in his forearms; therefore restoring every capability of his previous exosuit remained essential. In addition to a new power source, much more potent than the flat, rechargeable cells set into the bulky shoulder units, she had inserted a number of enhancements here and there.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A strand of her hair guided two of the robotic arms to fasten latches to the armor plates of his right shoulder and the flexible substance overlaying the cybernetic muscles about to enhance the strength of the atrophied bicep. Granted, she could not read his subtler expressions all that well, but it seemed that the gray cloud of grumpiness that had hovered upon his tuft of blue hair for most of the day had not quite evaporated yet. He had gnarled and obstinately insisted that he required no help. Yet she would have aided him even without the added debt of him having just risked his life to save her from the perils of the malfunctioning portal apparatus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well…perhaps she had been a bit too sassy with her hoisting maneuvers to get him to stand still beneath the automaton. Although, she was certain she could detect appreciation in his mien every now and then as well, not to mention that shushed attempt at negating her self-criticism. In spite of the frown creasing his forehead, his keen gaze considered the new hub band connected to the right arm port, and then glided over the yet exposed wiring over the pectoral. It pursued the thin cables leading into the gorget, and finally settled over the empty power source slot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, undoubtedly they would spend many hours afterwards poring over the schematics of both the exoskeleton and the cybernetic additions beneath. Now, however… A fluttering sensation erupted into life deep in the pit of her stomach, as she let her regard trail up and down his frame. Oh, those powerful shins sheathed in the gleaming grieves, the strong thighs exposed by the high slits of his robe, the outline of the well-crafted abdomen further up...mmmh. Then, that curious melding of branching scar tissue and frailty by the hale pectorals, still partially visible through a gap in the incomplete affixing of various muscle groups… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If those features alone did not make her heart jitter, the aura of beastly, dangerous potency shimmering about him certainly did. Those long, sharp fangs and enormous hands equipped with claws that could penetrate solid steel without grand efforts… Mmh, how many times had she imagined him grabbing her with those very hands and pinning her to the floor of the Sanctum? He would tear her clothing apart with the power of the fierce fangs, then claim her so utterly she could do nothing but whimper incoherently as she climaxed again and again…    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silly smile upon her lips widened, as the fluttering sensation seemed to flow down her body, and burgeoned into a heated ache between her legs. An ache for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>; a need for his intimate presence and touch, a need to hear the caress of that baritone rumble by her ear... Inadvertently, her gaze wandered down to the prominent bulge crinkling the front flap of his robe. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind the fabric? Granted, he was not of Etheria and might possess anatomical curiosities beyond her limited scientific knowledge, however in her giddy fantasies he was hung like a grand stallion, ready to fill her to the very brim with the might of his stout, throbbing shaft. Or...perhaps he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> organs down there, one for shooting forth seed and the other for more creative ways of pleasuring the partner. Hah, that would explain the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>size</span>
  </em>
  <span> of- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am disinclined to credit with veracity that there is anything...quite so diverting about my midriff,” a harrumph from above interrupted her harebrained train of thought. “Unless you have excogitated further improvements regarding the attachment of the tubes into the abdominal ports. Prey tell?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slight flush spread upon her cheeks, as her eyes whipped up to his countenance. Oops...had he...</span>
  <em>
    <span>noticed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that...she had been admiring his, erm, virility? Or whatever secrets he might be concealing behind the fabric? She mouthed a few inaudible words, as she met his red-burning, narrowed glare above the slight downward quirk of his thin mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouch. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticed. She might have to exercise some care with her roaming appreciation. Well...her deep feelings for him were probably unrequited at any rate and would remain so; he had never expressed any romantic interest in her in spite of the long hours spent together in the laboratory, in the very close proximity of one another. Then again, how could she not marvel that gorgeous figure with its monstrous flair, combined with his cutting intellect and the classy, old-fashioned way of speaking? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahahah, yes!” she giggled, attempting to hide the nervousness in her voice beneath a white lie. “I have, but the idea isn’t fully formed yet. I think it’ll materialize once I’ll learn more about the overall function of those parts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hrrmh. Very well, I shall stretch your knowledge regarding those particulars and a sundry other minutiae pertaining to the functionality of the rest of the cybernetic constituents come the following morn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mmh...if only he would stretch some </span>
  <em>
    <span>other parts</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her as well with those thick, long fingers… A vivid mental image of his digits buried deep in her drenched core, fondling and massaging her inner walls, flashed across her vision, and she grinned giddily at the thought. Mmh, or perhaps he could plunge his tongue into her center? By the looks of it, he might be able to do just about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> with its magnificent size and length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she moved the welding machinery more towards his right elbow in preparation for further plate and hinge attachments, Hordak seemed to revert to his sullen posture again. He was evidently mortified by his blatant display of feebleness and the loss of authority, even when she had reassured him multiple times that failure was but the initiative to try better and harder the next time. That would explain the near constant refusal for aid as well. Then again, after suffering from that slow-progressing illness as the leader of the Horde for decades and perhaps even longer in his universe of origin, one could not expect such an attitude to change overnight. Hmm, perhaps she might gradually guide him towards a more lenient acceptance of his condition? Furthermore, once the prototype exoskeleton was completed, she hoped he might feel rejuvenated both physically and mentally, as his strength and balance were restored.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted a little in her hair-chair, and as the slight distraction of adjusting the machinery disappeared and the middle strap of her underpants rubbed against her folds, it dawned on her how very wet and aching she truly was. She had become rather aroused by his presence and her own thoughts, it seemed. The notion of his strong fingers sliding in and out of her, coated in the juices of her pleasure, caused even a little twinge within her core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, oh, she needed...she needed some alleviation for her thirst. As long as he towered before her like a statue being erected, she could not avoid her hungry gaze from savoring all of him, or imagining what he might have in store for her behind that piece of textile. Would he enjoy it if she took his shaft into her mouth and pleased him by licking it up and down? Would that wash away the peevish bullheadedness, a lustful smirk replacing the scowl? Not that it would probably ever happen in </span>
  <em>
    <span>reality</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but in her fantasies he would pay both romantic and intimate attention to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation of more hot wetness pooling into her panties as a consequence of the previous thought. Oh… Could she perhaps...sate herself a little, if she adopted a clandestine way? This was becoming a little unbearable, and she could not slink away into her own chambers either while the armor construction still progressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm… Just then, he was fronting his left side, turning the arm encased in the unpowered, yet intact exoskeleton this way and that, feeling the weight and sturdiness of the protective plates. A daring idea popped into Entrapta’s mind, making her grin rather impishly. Oh, she might not be able to get enough friction from rocking her hips back and forth upon the seat, and she certainly could not apply her fingers to her privates </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet…</span>
  </em>
  <span> However, as a person endowed with the marvels of prehensile hair, she possessed </span>
  <em>
    <span>other means</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hence, she slipped a strand of hair into her coveralls from behind, and let it slowly slide further in. Preferring the firm, warm touch of her fingers and pleasuring devices instead, this was far from her preferred method of stimulating herself, yet under the circumstances it had to suffice. The hooded little pearl wailed for attention, and while she might not be able to insert anything into her slick core just yet, providing slow, sweet treatment to the nub would grant her enough satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It demanded some squirming to grant proper access to that strand of hair, as the fabric of her coveralls strained against the ampleness of her hips and plump backside. However, finally...ahhh. The Princess gave a little shiver of pleasure and sighed, as it glided between her lower lips and ultimately discovered the sweet spot. Encouraged by the success, she let another strand in, which grabbed the waistband of her underwear and pulled the middle strap tight across her mound. Ahh...indeed, it was not a perfect solution, but... Slowly, very slowly, she rotated her hips, as the bundle of hair stroked her wet clitoris. Her coveralls were fabricated of material sturdy enough so that the little movement in her nether regions should not have been apparent to the world outside, yet she placed her hands just in case in her lap, covering anything that might appear suspicious.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mmhh...what would </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, once the armor was finalized and his might restored? The Warlord would undoubtedly ascend to his throne and assert his dominance over the empire again. Perhaps he would summon her up there to please him after this ordeal…? Mmmh, yes… He would brush the front flap of his robe to one side, his huge shaft hard and erect, expectant for her mouth and hands. He would lean back against the tall backrest, glowing fangs bared and a satisfied grin upon his face, as she began to gratify him with her crafty tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta’s hooded, aroused gaze swept along the contours of Hordak’s wide chest, down the lean outline of his midriff, and back to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very distinct </span>
  </em>
  <span>gibbosity further down. She could not decide whether her giddy daydreams made it seem more protruding or not, yet what a mighty hill that was upon the plain of the robeland... Oh, would it fit into her mouth, if he sought to thrust into her after that enthusiastic licking? Well, most likely, and...mmmh...how she found the sheer conception of such a massive, pounding phallus in her mouth so very exciting, not to mention how her ministrations might affect </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making him growl and rumble in rapture... She might favor portions of tiny food, yet she would neither chew nor bite into </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> meat. No no, she would savor that heated stoutness and turn it slick, so that it would slide well into her tight core... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled a little and sighed with contentment, as the two strands of hair pleasured her in secret. Mmh, working the waistband of her panties up and down created additional attrition also around her opening, enhanced by the slightly faster gyrating of her hips. If only she could slip something sturdier into her underwear and fill her needy core… She glanced around for random ideas in the heady fickleness of her arousal. All she could detect in the immediate surroundings were the discarded parts of Hordak’s old armor, and they were either too unwieldy or otherwise unsuited for the purpose. Oh, but she would still pocket some of those pieces for further inventions and uses of her own when his attention loitered elsewhere. For one thing, his very distinct fragrance clung to some of them; an odor unlike anything she had met upon Etheria, imparting his alien origins. And rather titillating at that…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm...come to think of it, would he find it a pleasing sight, if she played with her most sensitive parts while pleasing him on her knees before the throne? She could let her tongue swirl around the receptive head of his member while she pushed down her top, beginning to knead her breasts and pull on the nipples. Oh, she could tease him further by wriggling out of her coveralls and underwear, and start stroking her mound for him. Yes, yes, it would enhance his rapture, if she climaxed to the fondling and probing of her own fingers, his robust shaft in her mouth, the bulk of it muffling her moans as she squeezed her eyes shut and trembled in ecstasy… She might even be soaked enough for mounting on the very spot. He would command her with that deep, authoritative tone of his delicious voice to lower herself on the-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta snapped awake from her flighty fantasy to a red-glowing scrutiny aimed straight at her. Her breath hitched at the impact of Hordak’s scowl, and she almost lost the balance of the entire hair-seat. Deep lines wrinkled his brow, and his eyes had drawn into narrow slits. His nasal aperture was dilating, as if attempting to catch a faint, unusual smell emanating from somewhere. All of a sudden very flustered, a savage blush threatening to creep all the way up to her hairline, Entrapta coughed into her glove, the urge to slam the welding mask down upon her shame nearly unendurable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, something made her hesitate, even if escaping into the shelter of the mask was one of her instinctive reactions to encountering overwhelming feelings or sensations. Perhaps the conspicuousness of it made her decide against the act; the starkly cunning Warlord had already spotted...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> out-of-place. She comprehended his expressions and mannerisms better these days, after having been exposed to other people here in the Fright Zone in volumes hitherto unmet. That had forced her to start studying the behavioral attributes of other Etherian species in some detail. Even so, she could not entirely fathom the significance of that regard; merely that the quiet, all-pervading examination of it appeared to shake her more than one of his melodramatic outbursts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that very moment, the tripartite door to the Sanctum hissed open, and Imp and Emily scuttled in. As Hordak’s head turned towards the sound, she hastily extracted the strands of hair from her trousers, now comprehending that perhaps she had pushed the limits of appropriate behavior with her foolhardy self-stimulation. She had not heeded her own advice of not ogling him in such a straightforward manner either. Well...what if the setting had been turned upside down? Hordak dwelling as her underling in Dryl, lustily pleasing himself in front of her during a scientific experiment? </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> might have found it titillating, but she had an inkling that her tastes and fantasies might represent something rather unconventional, especially for a monarch standing at the rudder of her own nation.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well...the exoskeleton had now been assembled, save for the power source. Once she had inserted that into the lozenge-shaped slot in the middle of the gorget, she would slink away into her own quarters to both rest and dream about him. One day, perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>one day</span>
  </em>
  <span> he might kiss and embrace her with passion; till then, however… She had engraved her feelings for him upon the purple First Ones’ crystal, which she now picked up from a side table. If he ever decided to decrypt the minuscule writing, would he...at least consider her affection, and perhaps return some shade of it? In all likelihood, such expectations were just as fanciful as those giddy reveries of her pleasuring him up on the throne. Oh well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess guided the automated arms of Hordak’s assistive device away, and elevated herself up to his level with her pigtails. She plugged a number of wires into the crystal; once it clicked into its designated slot and thus activated the on-off switch, the whole armor hummed to life. Somehow she felt as if she had kissed him just then. Inserting the crystal had been the final gesture of her gratitude for him, for saving her life and treating her as an equal. In spite of his gruff demeanor, in his regard she did not represent something weird or barely tolerable thanks to her singular fixations and idiosyncrasies.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a response, an expression of open wonder spread on his visage. Well, at least that was how she interpreted the abrupt widening of his eyes and the grin lifting up the corners of his mouth. His slightly hunched stance straightened, and he flexed his arms, testing the agility of his fingers. Oh, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely resplendent</span>
  </em>
  <span> he appeared; oozing, pulsating with newfound stalwartness. Gleaming armor, rippling muscle, his exposed thighs straining as his body tensed in an almost predatory manner, as if ready to pounce upon an unsuspecting quarry...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” she inquired, her voice breathy and eyes hooded, the depths of her chest giving a flutter at the sheer bestial tensity in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled throatily, his black-painted lips retracting further and exposing the full extent of his serrated teeth. “Ohhh, powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could only giggle at what followed thereafter. Oh, as glib as his manner of speech appeared while exerting dominance over his subjects or explaining the complicated algorithms of quantum signatures to her, complimenting someone with suavity obviously did not belong to his rhetoric arsenal. And the theatrical way with which he thanked her for the armor; not exactly uttering the specific words of gratitude </span>
  <em>
    <span>themselves</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yet conveying so much more meaning with that theatrical pose and one arm pointing skyward... And Imp...oh the little, adorable thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>kicking</span>
  </em>
  <span> his father figure. Entrapta would never forget ‘technologically sound’.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mmh, now… If only Hordak would lift her up into those arms and kiss her hard, then ravish her upon that workbench while the dramatic power of a figurative rebirth still surged through him… She extended a larger coil of hair towards him and placed it upon his shoulder, perhaps in a way mimicking him and attempting to express something more with that gesture, when mere words seemed insufficient. Besides...she could not </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> divulge to him how much she longed and thirsted for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile twisted up his mouth, as she gazed dreamily at him, her chin resting upon her laced fingers. A thinner strand of hair separated from the one over his shoulder, and tenderly brushed his cheek as she bid him goodnight. Not that she would sleep for a long while yet; it was time for her to acquire some relief for her ever-climbing ache, her core yearning for the caresses of a thick, solid shaft, even if that would be an artificial specimen in this case. Perhaps she would select one of her larger pleasuring toys for that very purpose and suck on it before riding its length, imagining that after gratifying Hordak well, he would reward her with a long, hard ramming…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As her hirsute chair unraveled and she claimed her own feet, she caught Hordak’s newly returned frown. He felt at his cheek with his fingers, and rubbed them together, as if he had discovered something damp or sticky upon his skin. An instant later, he brought them to his nasal opening and sniffed at the unidentified substance a couple of times. Imp, who had landed on his shoulder, cocked his head quizzically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inadvertently, Entrapta cringed. Oh no… That hair...had she by accident touched him with something that had lingered in her underpants mere moments ago? She </span>
  <em>
    <span>must have</span>
  </em>
  <span>. By Etheria, she had to flee from the Sanctum before that genius comprehended the </span>
  <em>
    <span>origins</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that odor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hordak whispered something to the little winged creature, and Imp took flight, vanishing into the green murk behind the cloning vats. A high-pitched chitter issued from the darkness, and for some reason this caused Emily to beep a couple of times, and then clatter away towards the egress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta’s brows contracted. What…? Had he just ordered them to depart the laboratory?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the door hissed shut, and only the Princess and the Warlord shared the gloom of the Sanctum again, his gaze whipped back to her with such force that she could almost hear the snap of a figurative lash in the air. It was the same, piercing scrutiny that had disquieted her earlier. It scarcely aided matters that he elevated the evidently sticky fingers back to his nose, his regard tracking her up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a nervous giggle and waved, already on the move and prepared to vanish into the nearest venthole with a rapid tug of her pigtails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, no; let us not exercise such haste, Princess,” Hordak drawled, the tone of his voice suddenly as smooth as the most exquisite silk. “You shall revert and posit yourself upon this escritoire on your hands and knees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jittery and nonplussed, Entrapta halted in her tracks. The Warlord’s statement did not seem to convey much sense. Her gaze swept up his dark, towering form and then veered towards the desk at which one of his claws was pointing. Somehow, there was an expanse of clear surface amid the stacks of hardcopies and remnants of his old armor. Had it previously been there, or had he just-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what? I...I don’t...u-understand-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a few long strides, Hordak reached her, and one of his enormous hands closed upon the entirety of her right upper arm. His fingers did not squeeze; however she could not ignore the unopposable demand issuing from the grasp. The thumb and forefinger of his other hand enveloped her lower jaw with a hold equally commanding, and tilted her face up to envisage him. She shivered, as she met his chiseled, skull-like visage looming mere inches away from her own, his eyes aflame with an unnaturally fervent glow in their black-rimmed sockets. Apart from the huffs hitting him upon a failure during research, Entrapta had never observed an expression so striking on the commonly stoic countenance. It was a toothy leer dripping with what she suspected was raw hunger; she could have sworn every single one of his massive fangs the hue of fresh blood was jutting out of his open maw, contesting with one another to display their full extent to the world outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trifle not with my patience, Princess,” he intoned, a rich purr coursing through his voice. “I might have regarded with some modicum of indulgence the sheer audacity with which you gawked at my privates throughout the assembly, or that even more venturesome gall to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span> whilst in the presence of the Lord of the realm. Notwithstanding...smearing your...hmh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate secretions</span>
  </em>
  <span> upon my physiognomy? In all sooth...I cannot even commence to enumerate which protocols have been transgressed and with what degree of severity. Clearly, the hour calls for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>instruction</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta gulped. A part of her mind screamed at her for luxuriating in that foolish cheekiness; she was now weltering neck deep in trouble. At the same time, her soaked core gave an achy flutter at the sight of his beastly potency immixing with that incongruous, almost ceremonious manner of speech; every syllable so distinctly pronounced, a spark of unfathomable intellect lighting up every complex phrase. What- What was she to do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, that clasp exacting obedience would not let her run away easily... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts; please leave a comment! All of your wonderful feedback inspires new things and keeps me writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, Mazen and Alex, for your input again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end, Entrapta could only comply. Hordak’s solid grip upon her arm never bruised her, never inflicted even a second’s worth of pain upon her, yet it disallowed any nonsense or vain protests, as it steered her towards the workbench. Besides, she found herself unwilling to resist, no matter how inauspicious or unpredictable the situation seemed. For one thing...she was at fault, and…well. If he had sought to discipline her by some traditional means, would he not have castigated her in front of his Force Captains, rather than demanding her to ascend upon a...</span>
  <em>
    <span>desk</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the solitude of his lab? Imp and Emily would not return; that had been quietly established. Only the two of them would occupy the Sanctum during the upcoming moments.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why on her hands and knees, though? Something in that sheer notion made the pit of her stomach flutter with erotic expectancy, a crimson, lustful thrill vibrating deep within her loins. It sounded as if it had wormed its way straight out of one of her more rampant fantasies, not omitting that very, very singular expression upon Hordak’s visage. Granted, she could not read all of his foibles with her limited range of skills, but...the undistilled, almost primal </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunger</span>
  </em>
  <span> exuding from his bearing...she could not find a more appropriate description for what she had just seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this spartan clone felt no such things towards her, did he? Then again, that incongruous touch upon her jaw, the curious purr lacing his eloquent baritone… She shivered a little, her gaze catching the sight of his face overhanging somewhere two feet above her. What-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Warlord interrupted her, urging her to clamber up upon the piece of furniture. “You shall remain thereon, obsequious and uncomplaining, unto I repute elsewise. I must...ponder upon a smattering of...causes and causalities.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh bloody damn… Again, she could not help her drenched core from responding to his mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>wording</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as her pigtails elevated her upon the workbench and she assumed the position required. She had to stamp a figurative boot down upon her stampeding imagination weaving conceptions of spicy punishments that would demand </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsequiousness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After all, the situation might not fulfill the prospects of her throbbing lust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, unexpectedly, the Sanctum around her dimmed. A ponderous clunk issued from the direction of the entrance, betokening the activation of a locking mechanism. She frowned, unable to see past the orb of a single, dim spotlight illuminating the desk, upon which she now lay amid an assortment of leftovers from Hordak’s old armor. What was going on? She looked about, expecting to meet Hordak lounging against the other end of the desk, arms crossed and waiting for her to apologize or at least fend for her shortage of self-control. Yet...no. Nothing but unwieldy murk seemed to reign about her. Where had he vanished so abruptly? Somewhere further away, a cloning vat gurgled as the liquids within were ejected, circulated through a purifying mechanism, and discharged back into the vitrine. Somewhere obliquely behind her fabric swished. What-  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hordak?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if summoned by that very word, the Warlord surfaced from the ocean of darkness to tower over her, the forbidding gloom beclouding most of his features. Merely a pair of sanguine eyes and two rows of keen fangs burned in the darkness above, as if scraggy holes had been torn into the fabric of reality, revealing a realm of blood and fire somewhere beyond the tangible world. For some reason, her mind could not quite grasp what was occurring, but could only concentrate on that ravenous leer assessing her from the impending darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess gulped. She could almost physically feel his inflamed stare tracking her every feature, burning her garments into ashes with its sheer intensity, devouring every inch of her exposed skin as it did so. She blushed to the roots of her hair, as his slitted regard lingered upon her breasts and the peaks of her nipples budding through the white top, as it slowly trailed along the curve of her back and down her thighs, merely to swerve and return to the smooth flexure of her upthrust backside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shivering upon the hard surface, she could feel goosebumps erupting all over her body, as a long, sinuous tongue emerged from Hordak’s mouth, and lazily moistened the upper serration of his fangs and black-painted lips. A mixture of thrill and arousal coursed through her every pore and vein, hot liquid trickling through her core and into her panties at the almost demonic sight. Somewhere in the back of her mind a panicky voice burst into screams, warning her of the consequences of her foolhardy promiscuity, and that she had utterly subjected herself to the mercy of this vampiric, bestial Warlord. However, she could not help it any longer: The greater portion of her awareness seized this alarm and twisted and wrung at it, until it became yet another kindling thrown into the bonfire of her sensual excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, indeed...she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> entirely at his mercy, subservient to his tiniest whims, unable to escape this strait oh-so very electrifying…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. However shall I proceed with you, you little frolicsome, yet so wanton a Princess?” A silky whisper emanated from the midnight of the Sanctum, every phoneme vocalized with a refined emphasis. Hordak swirled about with a soft swoosh of fabric, and began to walk around the desk, the oppressive stillness descending upon the laboratory again. Merely the clack-clack-clack of his metallic heels reverberated about her for a while, as he circled her in an almost prowling manner, that piercing, narrowed gaze never leaving her lineaments, a vulturine beast surveying its quarry. The dim spotlight above her skimmed his features every now and then, revealing a hint of cadaverous visage, a flickering edge of the cloak torn to shreds by flying shrapnel during the portal explosion, a gleam of metal sketching the outline of one of the plates of his armor...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta’s mouth felt dry, and she could feel every palpitating heartbeat pounding against her ribs, the fluttering, clenching anticipation within her chest and core merely increasing due to his ominous demeanor. Below her, the hard, scratched surface of the workbench exhaled chill through the textile of her sleeves. A waft of cold air issued somewhere from the grim, upper reaches of the Sanctum, ruffling her otherwise inert strands of hair, kissing her bare shoulders with insubstantial, wintry lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hordak’s drawl finally sliced through the dense silence. “I reflected upon mayhap spanking you a mite for your brash negligence of restraint, yet…I must consider the effort you poured into the devising of this splendid exoskeleton. Furthermore…” He ceased his stalking, and bent down to her, his angular, waxen visage emerging into the pool of light. It remained to hover inches above hers, so close that she could feel his hot exhalations upon her skin. He extended a hand towards her face, letting one of his claws trail down her cheek and over her lower lip. Her breath hitched, and she quivered a little in response, as it slowly continued to stroke the lines of her mouth. He was using the blunt, smooth edge to touch her: a cool sensation. However, she could not help noticing that the talon which had cut deep into solid steel mere hours ago was nearly as long as her little finger... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Upon evaluation, I daresay I deem your flesh too soft, too liefsomely supple… Notwithstanding, this disciplining must...</span>
  <em>
    <span>penetrate</span>
  </em>
  <span> you in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>profound manner enow</span>
  </em>
  <span> to punctuate proper obeisance...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta scarcely missed the emphasis placed upon certain words, and how empty her aching core suddenly felt. Before she could reply, he continued his musings.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However, I must query in my mind wherefore you presumed to touch yourself thus in plain sight afore your Lord? Never in my decades upon this planet have I beholden such deliberate nonperformance. Akin to a sumptuous feast upon a silver platter you were presenting yourself to whomever that might be witnessing this reckless display up close. Did you deem I might not pay heed or peradventure welter in unacquaintance over the...hmh...self-stimulating and procreational habits, not to mention the anatomical peculiarities, of Etherians? Hmm, mischievous little Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping yet again, she opened her mouth to defend herself, yet nothing emerged. For her horror, she realized she possessed no excuse whatsoever, apart from the stimulating tension of examining his gorgeous frame in such a confidential, privileged manner. Instead, her concentration seemed to focus on the clawed finger now caressing the sensitive arch of her neck, and his wide, rapacious grin revealing four pairs of huge, sharp fangs projecting from his upper jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He harrumphed at her lack of response, the finger pursuing its route over her cleavage and further down, brushing over one pert nipple and making her utter a tiny whimper. “Very well, as you seem not to embrace any persuasive refutation… Nevertheless, I must inquire, the very least rhetorically, as to whatever licentious figments gyrated about your mind whilst your regard tarried upon my privates, and your hair gratified those secret, dewy vales concealed away by those coarse coveralls? Hmm? Did you mayhap envision my...member seated within you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thumb and forefinger grasped her nipple, and twisted a little. The Princess squeezed her eyes shut and emitted an audible mewl at the sensation, still unable to respond. How...how had he decrypted her so thoroughly, as if able to read mental images straight upon the membrane of her eyes? She- she could not divulge those fantasies to him, and yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, during this absurd situation consequenting from her misbehavior, it seemed they both were reenacting one of the raunchier ones. One of those, where he personally--rather than Catra and Scorpia--interrogated her in the chamber of manacles about the intrusion to the Fright Zone, and succeeded in extracting information about the Alliance’s military tactics by licking her long and thoroughly before mounting her in every way possible...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would appear that something has smothered this blithesome, loquacious comportment of yours. Now...” His hand roved back from her breasts to her neck, and curled around her entire throat, swallowing her lower jaw alongside into its massive hold. Her eyes widened at the monstrous sight; yet he never squeezed, the tips of his digits continuing to caress her tender skin. He brought his looming bulk even closer, the deep, resonant baritone of his voice issuing from the massive thorax retaining its smoothness of liquid velvet.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I daresay you ought to have been disciplined erenow for rushing towards the exploding portal with such impetuosity, heedless of the imminent contretemps… Had I retained the functionality of my armor, and had the fates equally spared me from an ill-timed spell of cachesia, I would have proceeded to do so on the very floor whilst I had...</span>
  <em>
    <span>entrapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> you beneath me, you naughty little thing! Now, however, I forbid you from interfering whilst I chasten you. You shall refrain from utilizing your hair, likewise you shall maintain your duteous attention directed on me, complying conscientiously with the commands delivered unto you. Nor shall you endeavor to stifle any...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds</span>
  </em>
  <span> you might emit during the procedure. Have you comprehended and absorbed these dictations? Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept her head aligned so that she could not forbear looking straight into his eyes. Oh, what torrid thirst indeed emanated from them, making her pulse hammer and a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. He must have felt the intensifying of her heartbeats via his fingers as his grin stretched even wider, before she nodded with slight tremulousness. Besides...there was something so very titillating in the way he intoned those biddings clearly indicating some kind of erotic, sultry punishment, rather than reading aloud protocols and their subclauses from a Horde soldier’s manual. Then again, she could have listened for hours to his elocution about the most tedious subjects, his marvelous voice fondling her ears with every syllable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall disallow the intrusion of any Force Captains or the ilk during this disciplinary action and hence have prevented ingress.” He brought his mouth to her ear, so that his lips ghosted over her skin, his hot and humid exhalations washing over the side of her face. "Albeit that...they may hear you...</span>
  <em>
    <span>whimper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, whilst I instruct you on some discriminating aspects of correctitude, and when those lessons ultimately </span>
  <em>
    <span>effect an entrance into you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They may heed sounds of all tones and volumes escaping from you, and wonder what befalls in the crepuscular reaches of the Sanctum… What do you opine of that, little succulent, scrumptious sylph?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh...what are you...g-going to do?” Entrapta finally managed to stutter, a deep flush shimmering upon her cheeks, her underwear beginning to feel unbearably drenched against her mound. Moreover, she was starting to doubt the verity of the moment: Was this a wet dream of some sort, rather than the outcome of armor-building gone somewhat awry? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Succulent sylph</span>
  </em>
  <span> and whatever that other word was did not even belong to her vocabulary, yet even she could decode from the lazy purr of his voice that those terms were the very opposite of derogatory.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did- Did he actually harbor feelings for her? But...he had never indicated anything such! How could that- Yet, that fancy string of obscure words had been a pet name of some kind, she was certain of it. As far as she comprehended, such notions did not plummet down from the empty sky, but rather formed over longer periods of time. Such as the monikers she had given to her robotic servants back in Dryl in addition to their proper names...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could prehend the entire chain of thoughts, however, the Warlord released her neck and lifted her up to sit on her haunches upon the workbench. His gaze loitered upon her plump breasts and one corner of his thin mouth quirked up at the sight of her chest heaving with anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I daresay I shall proceed as I deem befitting the occasion. Now...you shall remove the visor and that purple article upon your shoulders impeding...proper chastisement. Then you shall regress to your initial posture.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She complied, and two of his fingers remained to stroke lightly the tops of her breasts just above the edge of the white top. The blush upon her cheeks seemed to double both due to the pleasurable sensation and the salacious way his tongue emerged to lick his lips again. If he wanted the very sensitive area of her neck and shoulders uncovered…what- what would he do? This was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dressing-down,</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly, but nothing meeting the hallmarks of a traditional reprimand. The notion of him applying that huge, overlong tongue anywhere upon her person made her heart jitter; should he do so, she was going to whimper audibly enough for anyone in the corridor outside to hear. Not to mention that he had just interdicted her from muffling any such noises… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By Etheria, he was really going to make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loudly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She almost uttered one at the sheer thought of what that would entail, if he indeed had abandoned the idea of, well, spanking. Which she would not have minded at all... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had returned to her hands and knees, he sat on the edge of the desk, and found the buttons of her coveralls on either side of her waist. However, this resulted in one armored arm the breadth of a tree trunk winding itself partially around her and pressing her midriff against his flank, trapping her between his immense bulk and the hard workbench. Long, deft claws commenced to liberate her of the very garment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmh. Let us behold what manner of libidinous deeds you verily enacted whilst I was more than proverbially being welded together, and thus hampered from intervening… As I stated, in sooth I might have dispensed with this procedure, had you dismissed the necessity to flaunt and share the secretions of your pleasure so brazenly...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-that was an accident, I-” the Princess mumbled, trying to see over one shoulder what Hordak was scheming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shall not counterargue, you insolent little nymph! As I have established, your extravagant exhibitionism alone would merit the </span>
  <em>
    <span>intake</span>
  </em>
  <span> of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>hard lessons</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Against his own instructions, he turned his broad, cloaked back on her, blocking her line of sight and rendering it impossible for her to observe his ministrations. Well...of course she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> whatever he planned in due course...and perhaps that was the entire point. Now, she could merely gaze at the shredded fabric of his singed cloak, and expect to sense...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Suddenly, the desk felt like a rocky island upon the Sanctum’s sea of quiet darkness, perforated merely by the distant thrum of infrastructure and Hordak’s respiration that had oddly deepened. What-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened and she let out a tiny whine, as she felt the loosened coveralls being yanked all the way down to her knees. This minute sound however burgeoned into a full-blown, involuntary whimper, when skin met skin: Hordak’s massive hands curled around both of her bare thighs and forthwith began to knead the pliable flesh. A low growl escaped from his throat and he swore, the hands creeping upwards and discovering even more malleable softness. Claws dug lightly into the suppleness of her backside, as those rough-textured, powerful hands pursued massaging and fondling her buttocks, as if relishing their ample softness. His touch merely stirred the fire in her loins, sending sparks of pleasure and yearning throughout her body. Her opening dilated and shrunk beneath her panties, as the delicious massaging motion prised open her buttocks again and again. She could no more help longer, more high-pitched mewls from welling up in her throat, the heated liquids of her rapture running down her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a thick finger slid directly over her folds; only the thin, drenched fabric of her panties prevented direct contact. She twitched and arched her back at the sheer intensity of the touch, particularly when it discovered her oh-so-sensitive little bud. It seemed that the cunning Warlord could decipher even her slightest reactions: The tip of that digit lingered on purpose upon it, when he comprehended that fondling this minuscule spot would extract something feverish from her lips, something that made her fumble at the syllables of his name.     </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the Warlord ultimately twisted about to envisage her again, the toothy leer on his countenance bordered on obscene. Continuing to pin her against the workbench and his broad torso with one arm, he extended a damp finger sticky with her fluids to her face, beginning to fondle the corner of her mouth with it. She could smell the telltale odor upon it, the very same he had apparently caught from afar during the armor assembly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swore again under his breath, the rumbly, husky undercurrent continuing to run through his voice. Paying thorough attention to it at all times, she had never heard this tone before during her entire year in the Fright Zone. This tincture was so mesmerizing, as if he had been weaving a spell with his intonations alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fount of your nectar had overflowed,” he murmured against her cheek. ”Secretions of your rapture had pervaded through your undergarments, soaking them utterly, and nigh imbued those coveralls… Your lissome thighs, so beguiling in their limberness, were sluiced nigh this secret well. It yet overbrimmed anew, odoriferous effusion trickling over my very fingers… Forsooth, if you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>expecting</span>
  </em>
  <span> a reprimand, you prepared yourself splendidly indeed for the lessons to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sink in</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta’s breath hitched beneath the outpouring of this almost poetic description of her, making her head swirl and her core pulsate with unsated ache. He was, either deliberately or unpremeditated, complimenting her body with archaic, almost incomprehensible expressions likely attempting to overcompensate for ‘technologically sound’, and at the onset of a supposed disciplinary action. Her mind felt muddled, confused. Yet whatever was occurring, she might have screamed if he had abandoned her upon this cold surface after that sensuous kneading and stroking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps by accident, or by reacting to a twitch discerned from the corner of her eye, her gaze flicked from his visage to the front of his robe. The mystery of his peculiar conduct, including the heady gruffness of his voice, suddenly began to unravel. Her hooded eyes could only stare at the extent of Hordak’s arousal, this aspect merely increasing her thirst for his touch and presence. He actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>lusted for her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and, albeit a little rough and domineering, his ministrations were laced with a singular fondness indicating perhaps more far-reaching feelings for her. Even though she could not foretell to which direction this ‘chastising’ would veer, she found herself even more willing to submit to his impulses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for the Warlord’s enormous erection… It was as if someone had raised a twitching tent in the middle of his lap, elevating the front flap of his robe considerably. Whatever was causing that strange movement, however, she could not begin to guess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled throatily at her reaction. “Oh, indeed, you lubricious little thing! As you were so fain to weave ithyphallic reveries of it, you shall experience its vigor in every moist orifice I judge capable of accommodating its magnitude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In her flustery excitement, the Princess indeed seemed to have lost the usual blitheness of her tongue, reverting to little, primal mewls and gasps instead. One issued from her now at the very notion of him entering her with whatever squirmed in the concealment of his robe, claiming her in the most intimate ways possible in the solitary gloom of the Sanctum... </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts; please leave a comment! All of your wonderful feedback inspires new things and keeps me writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm afraid I had to split another chapter (now it's four instead of three); this should teach me not to rely on premeditated counts. So, please enjoy the story and stay tuned for the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hordak stood up from the edge of the workbench, rummaged around in a cloak pocket, and fiddled with something in the mysterious confines of the garment for a moment. When he was done, he shifted his attention back to the anticipant Princess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shall behold me with your integral attention whilst I prepare you further,” he purred, peremptory hunger oozing from his entire demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How...how did he manage to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tower</span>
  </em>
  <span> so, even when leaning down upon her? Perhaps it was an illusion created by the grim shadow he cast over most of her body, the stiff cloak with its heavy steel-framed collar--although now slightly bent after the explosion--only broadening his vast bulk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, however, the siren call of her upthrust posterior was attracting his focus, and her jumbled thoughts could not dwell on the matter of theatrics any longer. Without further ado, he pushed the middle strap of her panties to one side. Entrapta let out a shuddering gasp, as warm fingers found direct contact with the most sensitive area of her body. Again, due to the angle of her regard, she could not see what the Warlord was plotting, but sensed both her buttocks and her folds being spread apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tortuously long while passed in complete silence, as the Warlord appeared to inspect something. His fingers retained her privates open, and while the hold budged perhaps a fraction of an inch once or twice, he still refused to touch anything within. The ticking seconds seemed to slog through a boggy marshland, his heavy exhalations and the thunderous beating of her heart the only sounds in the gloom.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a single digit slipped between her folds to fondle her, and she let out a long, shuddering sigh. His other hand detached from her backside and urged her to retain direct eye contact with him, before sliding over to her breasts and resuming that tantalizing, light stroking. Oh, the sensation between her legs was beyond delicious, the length and thickness of that one finger capable of covering a large amount of terrain within her little valley. She trembled and whimpered beneath his shadow, all too close to climaxing after all his teasing, the intermittent journeying of his other hand over her nipples scarcely helping matters. However, a frightened little thought about the wounding sharpness of his claws pierced the haze of arousal. She had felt nothing so far, and even the prior pricks on the flesh of her bare backside had vanished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only after a few strokes, she perceived a fingertip directly at her opening, preparing to push in. A shudder of sudden dread racked through her essence, as she, perhaps for the first time, became afraid of those talons. She let out an alarmed stammer about her very vulnerable inners, involuntarily tensing her entire body and pulling her thighs together to bar entry from that veritable dagger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Warlord cocked a brow ridge, a more serious expression quirking down the corners of his mouth. “Oh, fret not; I shall not resort to detrimenting you. Nevertheless, your little honey-spring must be exhaustively examined for its capacities pertaining to volume and tensility, and then stretched well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He displayed her the hand previously occupied with her mound. Entrapta exhaled a sigh of relief, as she espied caps of some kind upon each claw. He must have assumed those after ransacking that pocket; the sheaths covered the keen edges, while leaving the skin of the fingertips and the blunt facets of the claws bare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if to reassure her, he stroked one bare buttock with a capped claw. Indeed, she could sense the warm, rough texture of the fingertip, and a cooler, almost plasticky substance adjacent to it. However, as her frame untensed, he acted without warning. While the digit pursued its circular motion upon her softness, another found her opening and sank in as far as her center yielded. He did not ram the finger in, yet she shrunk back at the sudden onslaught, emitting a shrill whine at the solid thickness thus conquering her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what a sweet, sweet invasion it was… As he curled the finger slightly and began rotating it inside her, the urge to squeeze her eyes shut almost overpowered her. That- that movement…it was too much; she would not be able to hold back much longer... A sturdy, gnarled joint massaged a tender spot with every twist- Oh, she could not-  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Warlord snarled another curse through his exposed fangs, his sanguine gaze almost savagely refulgent in the gloom. “Oh, how very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are, you luscious little Princess… What thing soever will you deem when I presume to surmount you, gaining utter dominion of this taut honey-well dribbling with nectar?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her center denied her the chance to answer, as it clenched only after a few more motions, spurred on by his sultry rumbles and all the buildup of his tantalizing. Waves of undistilled, crimson pleasure coursed through her as the tempestuous climax overtook her, making her back arch and the muscles of her legs spasm. The Warlord, however, allowed her no respite, even if his left arm wound about her midriff to stabilize her, while her entire body continued to twitch in the aftermath of her vaulting over the edge. He changed fingers: A broader one entered to fondle her while her inner walls yet pursued the trail of fierce contractions. Like the previous, it was long enough to reach the very end of her core, which suckled the digit with squelchy sounds, as he drove it in again and again, his thumb brushing her wet, swollen pearl every now and then.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hordak, it’s...s-so g-good-” the Princess whined, her befuddled mind finally able to string together something coherent when the contractions had ebbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A mischievous chuckle resounded by her ear, and he presumed to repeat the act with all the remaining fingers, as if experimenting with various lengths, breadths, and curvatures. She groaned internally as she realized that the accursed teasing had scarcely ended: Instead of whispering mere hints of his intentions over her body or slowly devouring her with his keen gaze, now she could not foresee when his thumb connected with her over-responsive little bud. It might grant her a few subsequent, sensuous strokes, or none at all for a while, adding yet another layer of expectancy to the unpredictability of his fondling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, he re-inserted his middle finger into her, the longest and stoutest of them all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Splendid. Hereupon, you shall wiggle your svelte loins and copulate with this manual extremity, as if it were an erect shaft exploring your profoundness,” Hordak cooed into her ear. His tongue lashed out, and licked an abrupt, moist path from her shoulder to the smooth dale where her rapid, enraptured pulse beat against her skin, lingering there for a while. Overcome by the sensations, she mouthed something inaudible, his husky chuckle by her ear making her awareness spin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She acquiesced, beginning to move her hips back and forth, so that the finger over twice as broad and many times as thick as one of hers slid in and out of her, all the way from the beginning of the sheathed claw and again as far as her center allowed, and back again. All the while, he curled and rolled the digit within her, eventually assuming a peculiar yet consistent undulating motion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of breath, a sheen of sweat and a flush of rapture shimmering upon her skin, she moaned and squirmed underneath the weight of the ponderous arm pinning her again against the workbench, just about according her to wiggle her hips. Oh, that sturdy joint, how it with each push and rotation seemed to find the sweet spot, the rubbing of which raised the pitch of her whimpers about half an octave… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She might have orgasmed again, had he not halted his motions and lifted her up. He placed the enormous hand palm up upon the surface of the desk, and elevated the third and fourth fingers, the thickest and longest of them all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Divest yourself of those coveralls. Then you shall bestride the dactyls here, and reengage that sultry activity…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest heaved at the sight, the blush upon her cheeks deepening. If he meant to stretch her properly, then...how bloody massive </span>
  <em>
    <span>was he</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Nevertheless, she kicked off her shoes and the trousers that had resided around her knees for a while now. After a short consideration, she uncovered her hands as well, desiring to feel this man with all of her senses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, when she was about to remove her underpants, the Warlord seized her arm and tutted, “Did I furnish you with directions to disinvest yourself of those?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I not bid you to conform to my exact commands? Prey tell, you are manifesting an ounce of noncompliance anew,” he drawled, lips retracting to display his immense fangs. “No, verily, we shall retain them to remind you of your prior wantonness for thus saturating your habiliments...” So, instead, he pushed the wet middle strap a little further to one side of her mound, and ordered her to squat upon the hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a little anticipatory shudder, Entrapta spread her legs further apart to be able to accommodate the monstrous fingers. Granted, they seemed well lubricated by her own liquids, and she owned a fairly extensive collection of artificial shafts, yet...she could not remember pleasuring herself with anything quite this humongous for a while. By the moons of Etheria... If they indeed served as an approximation for the size of his...whatever was causing the front flap of his robe to twitch incessantly, she might not even be capable of ingesting all of its length. Perhaps greed and the reality-defying nature common to fantasy worlds indeed had bested her during her inane craving for self-gratification. Then again, had she refrained from that folly, she would not have just orgasmed practically in his arms. She could not deny it; that supporting arm about her had been an embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The claws of Hordak’s other hand trailed along her shoulders and pursued a path down her back, eventually nudging her hips slightly onwards. Noticing her timidity, he partially crossed the upthrust fingers to reduce the breadth at the very top. “Do not unduly beleaguer your mind over the claws or any extent of dimensions; I have not announced a prerequisite to hasten, and the sheaths will not fall apart. I shall proceed gently with you. Notwithstanding, these lessons must enter you well so as to leave an abiding impression.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bracing herself, she let the tips of the digits slide in. The fingers took a while to mount, requiring careful adjustment here and there. Stroking her cheek with one talon, the Warlord crooned affirmative phrases, unintentionally managing to confuse her even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, she continued the slow descent. Every new centimeter sinking in caused her to whine; thick, knobbly joints gradually pushing in, till she could absorb no more. For her slight trepidation, she had not even reached the knuckles resting upon the scratched metal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However this sweet, sweet fullness… She could not deny that settling down upon them had hurt some, yet now they stretched her in such a gratifying manner. Oh, she was so stuffed, her previously aching core brimmed with a pair of warm digits, and those protruding joints would undoubtedly rub so sensually against her inner walls... Besides, she could not help espying how the placement of his hand had brought that vexatious thumb so very close to her clitoris again. Oh, the damned anticipatory thrill that erupted in her due to this detail... Would he finally do something...continuous with that thumb, or did it rest there just to aggravate her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Splendid,” he observed the results. “Position your hands behind the small of your back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What- I...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You paid no proper heed to my instructions untangled from ambiguity, and now we shall rectify this minute lapse with a deviation memorable enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what? But I...did as you asked! I sat-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, not the hand; verily nay!” he chuckled richly. “That appendage now abides deep within your lubric, sumptuous heat, the velvety vessel whelmed with voluptuousness enveloping it akin to an opulent glove. Notwithstanding, I never bade you to disrobe entirely; merely some…textural artifacts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the Princess was alert enough to pay attention to the particulars of his obscure terminology, and flushed at the description, most of which she understood. She was definite nobody else on Etheria would call her cunt ‘sumptuous heat’ or ‘velvety vessel’. The Warlord was either hyper-dramatizing thanks to his earlier ridiculousness, or arousal loosened the bonds of his tongue like intoxication. Then again, what had that earlier oddity been? Lief-something? He had not sported a flagpole in the middle of his lap at that point, and had yet resorted to such vocabulary.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she moved her limbs to the position indicated, the Warlord bent over her. He clasped her wrists together with his free hand which swallowed both of hers into its hold. The hold emanated firmness, yet again, he neither inflicted hurt upon her, nor was the placement of her interlocked arms uncomfortable. The arm around her felt more like another embrace, especially when he lowered his face to her neck and respired her scent with a long inhale. She let out a sigh herself, contentment mingling with sensuous excitement. Oh, there was something so very erotic about that inhale, as if he had been breathing in the very essence of her ecstasy... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he had done just that. It seemed that his olfactory organs were far more perceptive than those of the average Etherian humanoid creature, considering his prior scrutiny of her. She certainly would not have been able to smell someone’s vaginal lubrication that far away.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you shall commence,” he rumbled into her ear. “You will ascend and descend upon the dactyls, and they shall sink into your mellifluous heat, afresh and anew, unto the satisfaction of my outlook. The juices of your rapture coating them, seeping from the well of your secret garden and slicking the lush smoothness or your inner thighs...mmmh...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, carefully, she lifted up her hips, making the fingers he kept steady against the desk inch out of her. As she did so, his thumb pushed against her sweet little pearl. She could not help squeezing her eyes shut and moaning against his shoulder, as it began slowly swirling over the most sensitive part of her body, finally assuming a solid, repeating motion. Distracted by the sensation, she found the second descent a little easier. Soon, his digits adopted a lateral movement within her: kinking, splaying just a tinge every now and then... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if this had not been quite enough, his tongue slithered out by her shoulder, and discovered the sensitive column of her neck. Long, wet licks soon traveled over every line and curvature of her exposed flesh, caressing her with their rough texture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sensations were becoming too much; she would not be able to tolerate this long without soaring up into Etheria’s stratosphere again. Oh shit...she wanted...she wanted to bite something, press her head against his chest, as her high-pitched moans of utter nonsense bounced back from the metallic walls of the Sanctum. Yet the broad skull of his huge head forced her own backwards and to one side, as his tongue now trailed over the tops of her breasts. Then, unexpectedly, he sank his fangs into the fabric of her white top. He yanked, grasped the garment again, and repeated the deed until he had shred it entirely, the remnants floating down onto the desk. He inspected the bra thus revealed perhaps for a full two seconds, before lodging one canine behind the hardened support upon her cleavage, and clamping his jaws together. The constraint fell apart with an audible snap, releasing her ample breasts and making them rebound against his face. As if pleased with the effect, his tongue resumed its blandishments. In spite of his barbaric attack on her top, he had never so much as scraped her skin.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hampered by his clutches, Entrapta would have squirmed, had she been able to do so. This...this was scarcely a punishment or a disciplinary action, but in truth the most erotic hour she had ever experienced. There was something so very enticing about him having rendered her so helpless: He was both in and all about her, stimulating her from so many directions at the same time, deliciously overloading her senses while forbidding escape. Her toys began to feel beyond pitiful compared to Hordak’s ministrations, not omitting the warmth radiating from his huge body. His sheer size indeed intensified the effect of everything: the massive tongue slowly encircling a nipple and treating to a sizable portion of the breast at the same time, the thick, armored arm enfolding her, the broad thumb rubbing her clitoris and sending white-hot streaks of lightning crackling through every fibre of her being...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to lower herself once more upon his fingers. Then, two concurrent events proved too much for her. Something connected with that tender little spot residing in the front part of her core, while a firm sweep journeyed over her wet pearl. An almost violent clench prehended her body: a fierce shudder, a stuttering scream, and she sprayed her juices everywhere. Thereafter, she collapsed into a twitching, gasping heap against the Warlord’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess could not tell how much time flowed past as she tardily regained her wits, the fabric of Hordak’s robe beneath her cheek offering solace while her contractions receded. Instead of constraining, his arm now truly embraced her, and she discovered she had grabbed handfuls of his cloak while riding the high tide of her climax. A rich, devious laugh by her ear pierced the bubble of her drowsy bliss with an audible pop, albeit that nothing could shoo away the mellow, sated feeling deep in her well-fondled core. Therewith, she comprehended that a part of him still remained within her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmh...how splendacious… Such euphonious moans resounding throughout the Sanctum... I believe we shall advance to our forthcoming lesson.” With some care, he extracted his digits from her core, and with a quirk of his mouth examined the sticky, translucent fluid coating most of the hand. Again the instant allowed her no time to react: a moist finger was pushed between her parted lips and well into her mouth, the tang and odor of her liquid rapture now prominent upon her taste buds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These extremities of mine have all burrowed into your clandestine profundity, uncovering mysteries of passion and ardency, each and every one of them…so deep, so extensively...” he cooed. “Thence, you shall dine on your own rapture and lick and suck everything clean unto the last droplet has been consumed.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a few swift motions, her wrists were locked behind her back again, and one of her bare nipples found its way into his mouth. While he suckled and nibbled on the sensitive nub, alternating between his tongue, teeth, and lips, she emitted tiny, muffled whines around the girth of his digit, an unbearable longing to be filled swelling between her legs again. By the time she had cleansed his hand, he had started greedily sucking on her neck. His lips traveled downward from her jawline, detouring via every sore spot, their voyage concluding to the sweet dips in that undulating landscape between her neck and shoulder. While she relished the enthralling sensations, the notion that his voracity would leave visible marks on her skin perhaps for days nonetheless pierced the pink haze enshrouding her awareness. But...would she mind? Not in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if their thoughts had commingled, he rumbled against her skin, “Dawn the succeeding morn, all those who pass you shall ken who has instructed you... Should they not heed to your canorous whimpers that will echo far into the outer reaches of the floor from this very chamber, intensifying as the moments elapse, they will behold these irrefutable designations and other, more profound signs betokening the multiple ways you have been…handled by the Lord of the dominion...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart jittered at the sheer thought, and she rubbed the side of her face against his shoulder in an odd burst of almost primitive satisfaction. There was something so...animalistic in those words, clashing with his rambling, elaborate discourses about multidimensional mathematics and astrophysics, and she found herself only hungering for more. Well. If he wanted to make it plain to others in the Fright Zone that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had laid claim to her and pounded her hard, which perhaps was his eventual intent, it also presaged a sharp acclivity in their relationship. She could scarcely represent a mere collaborator in a scientific project after this night, could she? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Warlord loosened his clasp for a moment, and inspected his hand with a toothy grin. “Mrrrh… This does prompt me that I have been altogether deprived of sampling your nectar. An apt opportunity for such a delight, as the preparatory measures must not yet cease… Now…I shall allow you to utilize your hair to prop yourself. Elsewise...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Entrapta could properly process his statement, he moved her into a reclining position and spread her legs. He somehow managed to ensnare her again against the desk with a single forearm laid across her torso, his hand holding her wrists together. Her hair responded by granting her support just as he sliced away the sodden middle strap of her panties, and shoved the remnants up her waist.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever consistent phrases had formed upon her palate scurried away, as he wiggled the barely cleansed fingers back into her core and crouched down. As promised, his tongue ventured out to explore the slick heat between her lower lips. After a few delectable licks that made her gasp, he located the tender little bud and concentrated on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She twitched and shivered in his clutches, finding his maneuver both arousing and rather audacious. By Etheria, she had just sucked thoroughly on every single digit according to his commands, and now he had voided the entire effort? Nevertheless, she had acted just as brashly directly in front of him, so perhaps the scales were slowly wobbling towards an equilibrium.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the meanwhile, the hot tongue twiddled and prodded, probing the bud and sliding over it from every direction. He had begun rotating his fingers in her core again, all too aware of the effect of his knuckles. Oh, if she would merely be allowed one lucider moment to regain the faculties of her speech... Apart from teasing her, it appeared that barraging her with multiple, coinciding stimulations belonged to his array of punitive methods, the movements of his two fingers garnering speed as her well-stretched core yielded and admitted more content. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was screaming gibberish that sounded for the most part like ‘Hor...fuck...yes!’ amid all the squelching noises and the creaking of the workbench. Her awareness now residing in a cloud of pastel-hued fluff, it took her a moment to realize that she was the culprit for the entire cacophony. Only the deep rumbling sound, like a distant, subterranean rockslide, seemed to be  issuing from Hordak. She ground her hips against him as much as the restraints allowed, a flutter flowing through her inner walls foreshadowing another climax...  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, however, the Warlord denied her the promised release. His digits ceased their thrusting and his visage emerged from between her legs to evaluate her, an impudent smirk curving his mouth. She wailed in mingled exasperation and despair, willing him to continue by lifting up her hips towards him, her aching and abruptly so hollow a core screaming for fulfillment. However, Hordak merely tsk’d and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmh. I daresay I must hereupon express a certain measure of disappointment. You were...quite acquiescent unto the recentmost moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta stared at him, attempting to grapple the meaning of his reproof. Yet in her bewilderment she could only summon up the worst option into her mind, the voice of reason a reedy, insignificant cheeping sound issuing somewhere from the other side of the planet. Granted, he might have been provoking her again, and he had scolded her once before for an unfollowed instruction, but... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had- Had something gone wrong?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story; please leave a comment! All of your wonderful feedback inspires new things and keeps me writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>